Rose Garden
by It'sJustMe555
Summary: "'Working not just to survive 'Cause life was throwing her around'.Literally. There's not even a reason to explain this line. That's exactly what was going on." Starts as a songfic and continue as a story.
1. Chapter 1

Nate's pov.

I was sitting on my bed staring at the chords I just changed.

Maybe now this song was perfect,

I wrote this song a few days ago, while I was thinking about Caitlyn.

My best friend.

She was the inspiration for it.

_She was brought into this world_  
><em>Out of a beautiful mistake<em>  
><em>when her mom was just a girl And her daddy didn't stay<em>

When Caitlyn was born, her mother, Jenn, was 17,

And her father, James, was as well.

But he wasn't there to see Caitlyn-baby born, he left Jenn as soon as he found out.

He told her that if she won't do an abortion, he would leave.

But Jenn knew she'll regret it if she'll give up on the baby.

And I'm very thankful for that, by the way.

So James left.

_She was working at age 9_  
><em>at the flower shop in town<em>

Well, basically, Caitlyn started working at age of 11, and as a co-choreographer at dance classes.

Insane, I know, but true.

_Working not just to survive_  
><em>Cause life was throwing her around<em>

Literally. There's not even a reason to explain this line. That's exactly what was going on.

_In the rose garden_  
><em>where the rain is falling<em>  
><em>and the thorns are sharpened<em>  
><em>Rose garden, yeah<em>  
><em>Rose garden<em>

_She was young but not naïve_  
><em>Always wise beyond her years<em>

Caitlyn was a very smart girl, ever since she found exactly what happened between her parents, when she was 8, it was like she finally opened her eyes; she knew how to deal with things, she knew no one can be trusted, she knew so many things that I haven't figured out yet.

_Hoping that no one would see_  
><em>Every time she dried her tears<em>

Caitlyn was a tough tomboy kind of girl, always has been and she'll always be. That's her image, and she'll never give it up.

For her, showing everyone she's strong, no matter what, always comes first.

But I know better than that image.

Of course she's strong, but I know she's way weaker inside.

That she breaks down and cries when no one can see.

_In the rose garden_  
><em>Where the rain is falling<em>  
><em>and the thorns are sharpened<em>  
><em>Rose garden<em>

_Don't let those petals fall_  
><em>Don't let them fall on you<em>  
><em>Don't let those petals fall<em>  
><em>Don't let them fall on you<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

Caitlyn can handle those hard time, she won't let any one bring her down if they're not worth it.

_In the rose garden_  
><em>Where the rain is falling<em>  
><em>and the thorns are sharpened<em>  
><em>in the rose garden, yeah<em>  
><em>Rose garden.<em>

_Rose._

**Caitlyn is my rose garden**.

* * *

><p>Ok, so basically this is the first time I'm uploading a story, and I really hope you'll read it and you'll like it.<p>

leave me a review, tell me what you think..? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlyn's pov.

"Well, that's it for today class! I'll see you next time." I said turning around from the mirror to my last dance class for today, ages between 15-18.

It's kind of ironic that I'm 17 and I'm teaching 18 year old guys and girls, but they actually respect me and listen to me, that doesn't happen everywhere you go.

They all say their goodbyes and leave, as I turn around to face Nate who sits beside the useless table in the corner of the big studio.

"Don't you get bored sitting here and watching me teaching?" I ask him right away, you have to admit it's kind of weird he just stays here; he has so many things to do.

"No, it's actually kind of interesting." He says with a smirk.

"What ever." I turn around, to press play so I could finish the chirography for next class.

And as the music starts and I hear the bit, the smile grows up on my face.

I move around improvising and going back to my notebook every few moves so I won't forget.

There is nothing I love more than dancing, dancing is my_ release_.

If I'm happy, sad, confused, dancing will always be there for me.

I'm dancing since I was 5 years old, and when I became older about 11-ish I realized I should help my mom to get more money and my dancing teacher saw a potential

Of improvising and choreographing in me, and she knew as well that times were hard with my life.

It sound weird I agree that is something that doesn't happen just like that, but I got lucky.

And now, after years of just helping, I'm teaching classes on my own.

And I'm proud of myself.

And Nate, well Nate is my best friend since I remember myself.

He's always there for me and I'm for him. We have this kind of friendship that anyone would wish for.

He's the best friend I could ask for.

"Until what time are you planning to stay here?" Nate asked lifting his hand from his notebook.

"Hmm…not long I guess. But why are you staying if you want to go home?"

"I don't know," he shrugs and goes back to writing.

I press play again but the sound of the door gets open distract me and I look to find a strange guy about his 30 years maybe a little more, looking very confused.

I stop the music, "Can I help you?" I ask.

"Uhh..I'm looking for the management of this building, can you help me?"

"Umm if you go upstairs there's a huge sign for this room."

"Oh, okay, thank you."

"Sure." I say and turn around to continue.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt again"

_'Ugh'_. I stop the music again and turn to face him. _'What does he want __now__?'_

Nate's pov.

"Umm sorry to interrupt again" He says causing Caitlyn to stop the music again.

"Yes?"

"You're teaching here? 'Cause you seem pretty young." He asks.

Wow, I will_ thank_ the person that won't ask that question the same way everyone is.

"Yeah, I'm seventeen, but I am teaching, why?" She becomes a little bit nicer when it comes to her dancing. _Typical Caitlyn._

"My daughter, was looking for a new dance class since we moved here. Do you teach 10 years old?"

Hmm maybe he has an older girl as well, if you know what I mean. **Winkwink**

"Umm yeah of course! Tomorrow, 5 pm. You can get more information in the reception, ask for Caitlyn Leila's dance class." She says with a big proud smile.

"Wait, Caitlyn Leila?" He asks, looking at her, like he was trying to figure out who she was.

And then, he's face turns out with a realization expression.

Plus, a very big smile.

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn!" He says loudly almost laughing with happiness.

"Umm yes?" One eyebrow is raised and she has no idea what does he want or who is he.

He lays his hands on her shoulders, "Don't you recognize me?"

"Sir, I don't know who you are."

He takes a step back taking of his hands, but takes out one hand like his asking her for shaking it "Ok then, nice to meet you, Caitlyn. My name is James Gellar."

**WHAT?**

_James Gellar James Gellar James Gellar James Gellar._

I actually can't believe it. Now I know exactly why Caitlyn never looked like her mother.

She's_ literally_ the women version of her father.

She takes a small step back, though she's with her back to me, I can see the whole scene from the reflection in the mirrors of the studio.

He lifts his arm, trying to reach her face, "Caitlyn, you grew up so beautifully," She hit his hand, not letting him touch her.

His face expression changes, "Caitlyn-"

"Leave."

"No, Caitlyn, please wait, I can explain, I love you more than anything, just-"

"Bullshit. Leave. Now."

He opens his mouth and closes it a few times, trying to find what to say.

I know I'm supposed to stay out of it but I can't control my feet.

I'm making my way next to Caitlyn, laying a protective hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, sir. But I'm afraid she asked you to leave."

I can see him starting to protest, to fight it.

But, he gives up.

Turning on his heel, and leaves.

I look down at Caitlyn, knowing what's going to come next.

"You know, I could have handle it myself!" She pushed my hand away and I can see the tears she's trying to hold, build in her eyes.

"C'mon, Caitlyn. I was just trying to help-"

"Well thank you very much!" She yells sarcastically, taking her stuff and walking away from the studio.

Leaving me alone.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG.<strong>

**Second chapter!**

**I'm actually proud of myself.**

**I'm really used to writing one-shots 'cause I actually hate writing stories.**

**But this one is actually lot's of fun :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And you are always welcome to check out my other one shots :)**

**Thanks :)**

**Have a good one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for late upload :O**

**A huge thanks to: "CrazyKitCat" and "nadiac869 " for the reviews :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Caitlyn pov.<strong>

I feel bad for leaving Nate in the studio.

I didn't mean to push him away, I never do.

It just happens.

He'll probably forgive me.

When I arrived our house and got in, everything was really quiet.

And then I heard mumbling, _'mum's probably on the phone.'_

"Mum, I'm home!" I yelled, going up stairs.

"Ok honey, just a second"

I knew that this 'second' was doing to be way longer than that so I decided to take a shower.

As I felt the hot water on my skin, I let the tears I held, run on my cheeks.

I realized how tired I was, and how grateful I am to finally be back home.

When I finished getting dressed in my favorite pajama, a green tank top and black comfy shorts, I sat on my bed and started on my homework.

After an hour I heard a nock on my door and saw my mom walks in.

"Hey sweetie," She kissed my forehead.

"How was your day?"

Well, there were two options in front of me:

1.I can tell her everything went well and I'm just tired.

2.I can tell her I just saw the guy whom ruined her life and felt like punching him in the face.

And of course, there was no chance I was going for option 2.

"It was great, I am very tired though." I said with a small ahem fake smile.

"I can tell, hon.," She said, caressing my face with that mother smile of hers.

"Well, I'm going for some shopping, I'll be back home in a few hours, okay?"

"Yeah sure. Take care, I love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

I heard the door closed, and went back to my homework.

I really do love my mother; she's my role model.

Maybe it sounds weird; but she has been through so many things and still, she's keeping that smile on her face.

I admire her.

After half an hour, I was just about to finish my History homework, and then, out of the blue, James pictures popped in my head.

And I couldn't stay focused.

So I got up and made my way to my mom's room, looking for the _old box._

**FLASHBACK.**

_When I was 4 years old, I once came to my mother and asked her where is my father and who he is._

_And all I got for an answer was that she doesn't know where he is, and hopefully I will meet him soon._

_I was angry, I yelled at her how could she not know where was my father and how I wanted to know who my father is like every other kid._

_The same night, I sat down in the living room, watching TV, I decided I'd ask my mom every day about him until she'll tell me._

_And then a stupid soap opera went on screen, and it was showing a scene where the son was bothering his father where is his mother all the time until the dad went crazy, or any other bullshit they're showing on screen._

_I decided I didn't want my mom to explode, what a shock and let it go._

_After a few years, I was 8, I think my mom went out of town for a few days and my grandma was watching over me._

_But when she didn't notice I went up to my mom's room, and tried to find something._

_I knew it was wrong going through her stuff without permission but the curios was keeling me._

_I was looking everywhere, until I found an old box, and I took it out to see what's in it._

_I sat down on my mom's bed and started taking stuff from it, there were mostly pictures of my mom with another man who I didn't recognize; I just felt this mush in my heart every time I saw his face. On every picture it says stuff like "James" "James and I" "James Gellar" "I love you James"_

_And then, I found a notebook, I opened it, it said 'My life since I met James Gellar'_

_She was telling there about how they met when they where 15, how she was so in love with him, and how they did a big mistake and she got pregnant at 16 and a half._

_'I didn't know what to do when I found about the baby, So I decided that first of all I had to tell James, and I was sure he'll be there for me, and support me. I knew he loved me. But when I told him, I got the most least expected comment: Do an abortion, or it's over._

_I was shocked, I didn't know what to do, but the only thing I was sure about is that if I'll give up on this baby, I'll regret it._

_When I told James my decision, he didn't change his mind, he left. And through the pregnancy I thought maybe, just maybe he'll come back for me. But he didn't. And it made everything more difficult for me. I cried non-stop. I stopped eating. Stopped sleeping. I was depressed._

_And it brought a lot of pressure to the baby, that's why my baby was born three months earlier._

_But when I held my baby girl for the first time in my hands, I know I did the right thing._

_That's why I added "Anabelle" as her middle name, cause the meaning of that is "easy to love" '_

I always hated that middle name.

But hey, it makes my mom happier, so who am I so say something?

_And after realizing so many things, or maybe too many things in no time at all I put back the stuff and tried to bring myself back to reality._

_I guess it was just too much for me._

_I was 8. Don't judge me._

_And a few weeks after my mum came back I told her very shortly, "Mommy, I know what happened with daddy."_

_At start she wanted to know how and what do I know exactly._

_I just said that I know everything and she shouldn't be so worried cause everything is all right. Eventually she let it go._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The only person that knows the whole story out of my family is Nate.

I told him a few weeks after I understood what was happening.

Oh! And Mitchie as well! But not the whole story, she knows some facts but not that much.

_'Say what you mea,_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain..'_

My ringtone cut me from my thoughts and I run back to my room to answer my cell phone.

Caller ID: Natey boy: P

I call him that 'cause he hates it.

"When I say he- you say llo. He-?" I answered jokingly trying to sound optimistic.

"Llo?"

I laugh. "Hey, Nate, what's up?"

"Whoa seems like someone is happier."

"Yeah, right now I'm denying everything, woohoo!" I said cheerfully-sarcastically

"I can see that, anyway, I found some cool movies, maybe want me to come over?"

"Sure thing! That in also an opportunity for me to apologize."

I swear I could here him smirk.

"Awesome, be there in 10."

So, after Nate told me he's coming over I put stuff back in their place, like I used to do when I was_ younger._

When Nate showed up, I hugged him, "Nate I'm really sorry."

"I know Cait, it's fine. I understand." He said calmly hugging me back.

I smiled at that and let him in.

After an hour.

We chose a stupid movie I didn't even pay attention to.

"Listen, Nate"

"Hmm?"

I know I've been repeating myself for the last our but I feel really bad about the way I acted,"

"Ok, look Cait. I'm sitting right next to you, watching a movie, right?"

"Umm..Yes?"

"Which means, if I were mad at you or something, I wasn't here now. I'm here because you're forgiven, and because I know how much it's hard for you. So I'm here to cheer you up. We can try to forget about what happened today to cheer you up and keep watching the movie, or we can talk about it. What ever makes _you_ feel better."

He said looking deep into my eyes.

I have to say, Nate can be a great inspiration sometimes, with all the cheesy stuff that gets out of his mouth.

"Oh, shut up, Nate. You're being so sweet it makes me sick," I said sarcastically, hitting him playfully.

"Why thank you Caitlyn Anabelle."

"I hate that name."

"I actually like it"

"Yeah, yeah, we had this conversation before. I still hate it."

This was a very long tiring day, too much.

Teaching classes, school, homework, seeing James for the freaking first time. I think I'm taking it this easy, cause I haven't actually realized it. **I FUCKING met my dad today.**

_Oh, shit._

I need some sleep.

"Nate, You're my pillow for now."

I announced and lay my head on his chest.

I heard him chuckle softly.

And with no time, I fell asleep.

**Nate's pov.**

As the movie ended, I looked down, to find Caitlyn already in a deep sleep.

_'She had a rough day'_ I thought to myself.

Rubbing her arm and back I thought to myself how crazy this all is.

The sound of someone coming in the house, cut me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see Jenn.

"Hey Jenn" I said smiling at her.

I usually call my friends mom by 'mrs.." and whatever their last name is.

But, I know Jenn since I was so young, she'll actually slap me if I'll call her that.

"Awwwe, you guys are so sweet." She said tilting her had to the side and I gave her a look. "Oh, right, sorry. Hi Nate how are you?"

Jenn thinks one day Caitlyn and I will end up together.

Which probably will never happened, 'cause God basically hates me. **YAY.**

"I'm good, and you?" "I'm great. You think you could carry her to the room?" She said as she started putting things in their place. For one second I actually forgot Caitlyn was there with me.

"Yeah, sure."

I moved carefully, holding her close, as her head still lying on my chest, caring her bridal style up to her room.

As I entered the room I laid her slowly on her bad, moving some of her stuff, so she'll have her space and covered her petite body with the blanket.

"Good night Caitlyn."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY FUCKING GOD!<strong>

**HELLOOOO HOW ARE YOU?**

**I juat want to say, it's 6:32 am at the moment and I slept an hour and a half last night.**

**Lovely, isn't it? :S**

**ANYWAYSSSSS**

**CHAPTER THREE!**

**I had a lot of fun writing it! Though I rewrote it like 3 times . -.-**

_**PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE, REVIEW.**_

**Have a good one!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I got some advices from IAmBelieber , so a very big thanks to her!**

**It's Mitchie\Caitlyn.**

**Hopefully, you will like it :) **

* * *

><p>I felt the sun on my face through the window, and my eyes slowly flutter open. That was probably the best sleep I got in the last week. It has been a few days since I saw James and the whole <em>wannabe-drama<em> happened.

As I grabbed my Iphone that was lying next to me I checked the time.

**11:36.**

My eyes became wider and then calmed again when I saw that today was Saturday.

No school. Or any other commitment I have,_ thanks god_.

I put my phone back on the bed next to me and lied on my back looking at the ceiling.

"Just calm down Caitlyn." I listened to myself, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I was trying to "replay" the whole conversation with James at the studio.

**FLASHBACK**

_ "Can I help you?" I ask._

_"Uhh..I'm looking for the management of this building, can you help me?"_

_"Umm if you go upstairs there's a huge sign for this room."_

_"Oh, okay, thank you."_

_"Sure." I say and turn around to continue._

_"Umm, sorry to interrupt again"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You're teaching here? 'Cause you seem pretty young." He ask._

_"Yeah, I'm seventeen, but I am teaching, why?"_

_"My daughter, was looking for a new dance class since we moved here. Do you teach 10 years old?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

My eyes shot open, as I realized what he was saying.

_My daughter. My daughter. My daughter._

It just kept repeating inside my head.

He has a ten years old daughter? He has another daughter? I have a little sister? What? When the hell did that happen? Is that means he's married now? What the crap is going on?

Great. This is just great.

Is that mean my little sister is going to be in my next class?

Not that I don't want to, but, I mean, I always wanted a little sister but maybe she'll hate me, maybe we'll be nothing like each other.

But when you actually think about that, I was so mean to him. Oh, c'mon! Who am I kidding here? I was a total bitch to him; there is probably no chance he'll bring her to the next class. Which is a good thing, I don't think I'm ready to see her, or him.

God damn it

I felt my Iphone buzzed next to me.

**ONE NEW MASSEGE.**

**From: Mitch.**

Hey Cait busy 2day? Give me a call when u wake up :) -Mitch

Wow, I actually haven't talked to Mitchie in a long time. She was very busy with her tour and Shane. And I had high school stuff, and the dance classes, so let's just say we haven't talked for a while.

I touch 'call' right next to her name on me screen. Hey, don't judge me, I'm still getting use to this whole technology.

"Cait!" Mitchie literally screamed through the phone.

"Mitchie, I would like to have my ears with me as long as I can." She laughed.

"Oh, forgive me for being excited cause I haven't talked to you in months!"

"I know! I missed you too, you have no idea!" I smiled through the conversation. I really did miss Mitchie.

"Any way, are you busy today? Shane is out of town and I'm making launch and I don't feel like eating alone, so you maybe want to come over?"

I listen to her while going down stairs and entering the kitchen I noticed a note from mum.

_**"Hey sweetie! Good morning! I went to Teresa's house. The car is yours if you need it. Call me when you're awake.**_

_**-Love, mum."**_

"Yeah that sounds great Mitch! And I have the car so you want me maybe to grab Starbucks?"

"You just read my mind." I laughed at that.

"Anything special I'm bringing for you?" I asked; Mitchie loves practically everything from Starbucks.

"Surprise me."

"Will do! See you in 20 minuets"

"Bye Cait"

I ran upstairs to change my pajama to a shirt with red and gray stripes and skinny black jeans and my converse.

I played with my curls a little so they will get a small puff.

Took my Iphone, car keys, some coins and left to the car.

I made my way to Starbucks and got two drinks that I really felt like having; a big size of Mocha and Hot chocolate.

And before I forgot I texted mum that everything's ok and I'm meeting with Mitchie so I'll talk to her late.

I made my way to Mitchie and Shane's apartment; it's not a long drive. About 10-15 minuets.

Mitchie graduated last year, she's a year and a half older than me, she's 19 and Shane is 22.

_Knock Knock._

The door opened and Mitchie's huge smile received me, she warped her arms tightly around me in a hug, and I hugged her back while trying to manage to breath.

"Mitch..I really missed you- but. Can't. Breath"

"Sorry Cait," she pulled away softly ad smiled. "I really miss you, and I probably hang to much with time Jason."

I chuckled. "Jason does have a very tight hugs."

She let me in and we got into the kitchen. "Hmmm something smells good."

"Thanks," she smiled. "It's ready actually so let's have a sit, shall we?" "We shall." I smiled back at her.

She put the pasta on both of our plates as I took out our drinks. "I brought hot chocolate and Mocha, what do you feel like having?" "Hmm, hot chocolate."

I took my Mocha and she took her chocolate, and we sat down.

We raised our Starbucks caps jokingly as I started, "God, please bless Mitchie for this awesome meal and please bless us so we won't choke and die. Amen."

"Amen" Mitchie laughed and we both took a big sip of our drinks.

"Hmm how I love Starbucks" we said together, and stared ant each other, after a few second we started laughing. "Wow I really missed this!" I said. "Me too."

After about half an hour Mitchie and I sat in the leaving room and chatted a little bit how's life going.

"So..how are you and Shane?" I nagged her shoulder, with a knowing look. "We're really good, I think. I love him so much you don't even know." "That is so sweet, I'm so happy for you guys"

There was a long silence, which I broke without thinking.

"Hey, Mitch?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to ask you a-very-not-typical-Caitlyn-question."

She chuckled, "Ok, go for it."

"Have you every felt like the break down is really close? Like you are having to much pressure on yourself and you feel like you can't take it anymore?" I looked forward, trying to block any eye contact. I hate to sound so dramatic.

"Yes, everyone has I guess. But as soon as I feel it coming I do what I can to stop it."

"How?"

"I talk to someone. I know it sounds stupid to you but this is what you need to do if you feel that way. Don't bring yourself to a breakdown. If you really want to be strong, make it disappear and talk to someone."

"Bu-"

"Caitlyn. Stop with that bullshit attitude. No one will see you as weak."

And again, the stupid damn long silence.

_'Just say it Caitlyn.'_

"I saw James a few days a ago."

"James..who?"

"James as my_ father_."

I heard her gasp slightly, but I didn't look at her. I know what kind of expression she has on her face.

"And what happened?"

"Well, he came to my studio, looking for the manager and somehow I told him my name, and than he said his name, and we realized what was going on.

"He was trying to explain, telling all that father-daughter bullshit. I told him to leave. Some yelling, begging 'I love you's and that's it."

I decided not to mention about his other daughter. It's not the time. First thing first.

I said it in a very dry and apathetic way, though inside I felt like screaming.

Did this actually had to happen now? Everything seemed do well. God, why do you hate me so much? Maybe I'll become a nun..Naah…I dressed as a nun on Helloween when I was younger and let's just say..it wasn't very sexy.

"And than what happened?"

"I told him to leave. He left. End of story."

I felt her hand on my shoulder, making me face her. I could see the concern in her eyes. She doesn't need to be so worried about me. Basically, I don't even know how I am feeling, or how am I suppose to feel. I know I'm not ok; I mean it's not like everyday to meet your father for the first time. But I_ don't_ want her to be worried about me, I don't want anyone to be worried, but that apparently doesn't seem to work very well.

"Caitlyn, it's ok to cry. I swear it will make things easier."

And with that, Mitchie comforted me, as the tears took over.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one is pretty short but I didn't exactly know how to end it or if it's good enough to even use it as an episode.<strong>

**I was changing it too many times and I still don't really like it.**

**Oh well.**

**PLEASEEE REVIEW! :)**

**Have a good one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO.**

**OK SO I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE FOR A LONG LONGGG TIME. AND I LOOKED FOR SOME NAITLYN STORIES AND I WAS LIKE "WHERE ARE ALL THE NAITLYN STORIES?" AND THEN I WAS LIKE "CONTINUE WHAT YOU STARTED YOU LAZY ASS. **

**THAT'S WHEN I SAID DOWN AND RE-WROTE THIS EPISODE ALL OVER AGAIN. I HOPE I'LL GET REVIEWS :)**

* * *

><p>CAITLYN POV.<p>

I've been texting Mitchie a lot since that day, which I believe is a good thing.

I mean, I feel a lot better, though I hate myself for the whole crying thing, it's really not me. But I realized I've seen Mitchie at her worst so many times so she really wouldn't care handling a crying-Caitlyn.

I was at the studio waiting for one of the younger groups. Age of about 9-12, to be exact.

I looked at the clock 5:03 pm, there are 9 girls and boys here. Where are my three other little talented dancers?

And just as I stood up to start, four little girls ran in.

"Caitlyn….We're… So… So..- rry…We ran and then… went –back…ran aga-in and" Lillian Tried saying breathing from the running. I chuckled at her, "it is fine girls" I said smiling.

Then little Corry popped her head behind Lillian, her chicks slight red from the running. I loved those two girls, they were so different from each other- a tomboy and a girly girl, but still could not be separated.

"That's Sarah." She said, introducing the forth girl I did not recognized, though she looked awfully familiar.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah." I smiled at her, and the lesson started.

It went great actually. Not much of talking or interrupting, and the hour went pretty fast. I watched as Sarah, the new dancer catching very fast everything. The way her bangs moved, a little sweaty, and her two ponytails jumped up and down, this look seemed _so_ familiar. You could tell she was a_ natural_ talent, she was great.

As the lesson ended she came over to me and asked for more information. "How about you'll write your name and one of your parents cellphone and I'll make sure to contact them?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded and took the notebook, writing pretty fast than handing it back to me.

I looked down at what she wrote. _Sarah Geller, James Geller_- cell 12345

I looked up back at her. She smiled at me and ran out of the studio.

Now I know why she looked insanely familiar,_ she looks exactly the same way I did when I was 10._

* * *

><p>So after I grabbed my things, I went out of the building on my way to the market.<p>

"Cait!" I heard someone yell. I'd recognize this voice_ everywhere._

Smiling, I turnd my head to see Nate… holding hands with_ Dana_. Yep, Dana. That's when my smile faded. They started dating a few days ago, and she is such a sweetheart, seriously. That sweet, that it actually makes me _sick_. She's everything Nate can ask for a girl; pretty, nice, sweet, charming, she loves music, she plays the piano… yep.

"Hey," I said trying to put a smile. "Finished your calasses for today?" Nate asked.

"Yep."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Nah," I actually _would love_ to get a ride home."- I need to go to the market and stuff, it's okay." That was half true, I also didn't want to interrupt them.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." He said as the continued walking, and I walked to the other way.

Nate pov.

We continued walking after saying bye to Caitlyn.

"Are you ok?" I heard Dana ask.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I said with a small smile.

"Oh, I don't know you've been quiet since we saw Caitlyn."

"It's not like I talked a lot before we saw her, right?" I said trying to make her laugh.

"Yeah, I guess." She plastered a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, THIS WAS INSANELY SHORT. I DON'T LIKE IT. BUT I HAD TO WRITE IT.<strong>

**AS YOU CAN SEE IT'S RE-WRITTEN CAUSE I HATED THE LAST ONE, LIKE REALLY HATED IT.**

**I CHANGED IT A LOT FROM THE ONE BEFORE AS YOU CAN SEE. IT'S NOT MILEY IT'S DANA, AND I GAVE UP THE WHOLE DRAMATIC SCEANE WHEW NATE HAS HIS INSULIN AND STUFF LIKE THAT... MAYBE I'LL THINK OF A WAY TO ADD IT TO THE STORY ANYWAY...**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING WITH IT FROM HERE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**HAVE A GOOD ONE GUYS XX**


End file.
